


True Family

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: When the Stars announce their father and son trip, Tyler realizes just how alone he will be. Jamie,on the other hand, has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's snowing like hell outside and it's pissing me off because I can't go out and do what I want. So...I decided to post this story instead. Hope you all enjoy. I've been spoiling y'all a lot lately...maybe I should slow down....
> 
> This is strictly pure fiction. The relationship between Tyler and his father is strictly a work of fiction. 
> 
> Mistakes are mine and mine alone.

As soon as the Stars announced when the teams' fathers would be joining them on one of their road trips, Tyler instantly felt left out and hurt. He and his father weren't on the best terms and not close and not many people knew that. Except Jamie and Jordie.

So, when the entire team was a dinner and it was announced, all the players cheered as Tyler subtly tried to hide his sadness by looking down at his barely eaten food. He felt a gentle nudge in the side and Tyler looked up to see Jamie looking at him in concern from his seat beside him.

"You okay buddy? I know this is hard for you but I'm for you. So is Jordie," Jamie whispered, noticing Jordie looking at them worried. Jamie nodded in a way that said 'I got this. Don't worry.'

Tyler looked up at Jamie and Jamie was taken aback at the pain and anguish in his best friend's eyes. Tyler usually was so peppy and cheerful and outgoing and for Jamie to see him the complete opposite...well Jamie hated it.

"I know you guys are but you guys don't know what it's like to be ignored by your father who doesn't give a shit about his own son. You guys are lucky, so lucky. And I'm jealous of that," sniffled Tyler, pushing back his chair viciously and getting up.

The movement caught the team off-guard and they all looked Tyler's way in concern and confusion. Tyler shrugged off Jamie who sttod up and was placing an hand on Tyler's shoulder to reassure him.

"Don't mind me....I'm just....I don't know..." Tyler turned and stormed off to his hotel room, hoping for the rest of the evening to be quiet so he could just stew in his own misery.

"Tyler...." Jamie called out uselessly and helplessly after him. He sighed and sat back down, rubbing his head in frustration. He could feel the looks of the entire team looking at him for answers but he didn't want to break Tyler's trust and tell the secret. It wasn't for him to tell.

"What was that about? Tyler PMSing?" teased one of the players. That remark caused Jamie to jerk his head up and glare murderously at the player, who was shrinking back from Jamie in fear.

"How DARE you say that! You may think it's funny but I don't. Have some respect!" Jamie snarled, standing up. He could sense Jordie getting up and moving around to come calm him down but he ignored him.

Spezza stood up and came to the defence of the player who was feeling Jamie's wrath.

"Whoa whoa Jamie. Chill out. He could have probably worded it better but there's no need to bite his head off. Chill Captain."

When he heard his assistant captain telling him to 'chill' Jamie decided to just say nothing. Instead he just scoffed and rolled his eyes, muttering a 'whatever' before turning on his heels and moving to go after Tyler.

Jordie grabbed his arm, stopping Jamie in his tracks and forcing him to look him square in the eyes. Jamie couldn't escape his big brother's glare and worry.

"Jamie! Really, not here. I will be up later to talk to you. Just help Tyler okay? That's who that matters right now," whispered Jordie, knowing all to well the team was still looking at them and wondering what in the hell was going on. "I can handle them. Just go."

Jamie nodded and was soon on his way to chase down Tyler, grateful for his brother.

Once outside, Jamie made the short walk back to the hotel and within just a couple of minutes, was there and in the elevator, heading up to the floor that Tyler's room and the rest of the teams' rooms were on.

Jamie was mentally preparing himself as to how exactly he was going to comfort Tyler. He couldn't relate to how Tyler was feeling obviously, because his dad was amazing but somehow he had to cheer Tyler up.

Jamie just didn't know how this time. But he would damn well try. It was Tyler.

* * * * * * * *

Once Tyler had got back to his room, he just angrily and sadly got undressed and dumped his clothes in a pile on the floor, kicking off his shoes and not giving a shit where they landed against the wall. Jamie wasn't back yet his room, which was next to Tyler's. So what?

Tyler's tears that he had been fighting were streaming down his face and he got into his pajamas and pulled back the covers, climbing into bed and pulling the covers over him, hiding from the world and his problems.

"It's not fair! They get to have dads who love them and I don't! Is there something wrong with me? Am I that awful?" he wailed, and through his tears, did not hear the side door separating his and Jamie's rooms softly open and a person enter.

Tyler jumped silently when he felt someone climb in underneath the covers and take him into their warm, protective arms, cuddling him. He knew it was Jamie; it was always Jamie and would always be Jamie.

"Jamie? You're here?" Tyler hiccuped through his sobs as Jamie pressed a kiss to Tyler's forehead, closing his eyes.

"Of course silly. Where else would I be? You're hurting and I don't like that. It should be something that should never happen. I hate seeing you so sad, especially right now. I know I can't possibly relate to how you're feeling right now but just know that I'm here when you need me. You don't deserve to feel like this buddy and I wish I can do something to bring that smile back on your face. Because I don't seeing like those tears," Jamie brought both of his thumbs up to Tyler's tear-stricken face and gently wiped away a couple of tears that were trickling down.

The gentleness and kindness that Jamie was showing right now was beyond anything and everything that Tyler had ever expected. What Tyler had lacked to seek and find in a father he was now finding his best friend Jamie who was showing all the true qualities that a good person could have. Tyler had been looking for a friend for awhile now and it certainly wasn't easy to find.

Sure, Tyler had friends growing up and then in Boston but he never felt they had his best interests at heart and only cared about him when they wanted a good time or him to hang out as a last resort. There were more than a few times in Boston that his fellow teammates barely hung out with him and when they did it was only for show, and that truly hurt.

He hadn't told Jamie that but he knew that if he did Jamie would be furious and would probably try to take out the entire Boston team on his own the next time the two teams played one another. Tyler smiled at Jamie's loyal but protective streak. Jamie had his best interests at heart and Tyler was swimming in that comfort.

"I know you don't like seeing me like this Chubbs but for the longest period of time I always thought I deserved it, that I wasn't a good person to have good things happen to them. I know I wasn't perfect in Boston but I just did my best and it wasn't my fault that i was ditched that one time at the restaurant to pay for an entire dinner without informing me...oops," Tyler accidentally revealed that last part and wincing when he saw Jamie frown and then start to turn red with anger.

"They did WHAT?!!!" Jamie borderlined yelled, throwing back the covers and sitting up in bed, sitting Tyler up with him. "How could they do that to you? I mean, I would get it if they told you ahead of time and you agreed to it but to do that like that? That's just incredibly mean. What else did they do to you?"

Seeing how Tyler suddenly avoided looking at Jamie and started fumbling with his words nervously was a sign that there was more to the story and Jamie needed, and wanted, to know it all. If Tyler had been hiding this the whole time...the least Jamie could do was be there and support him.

And then beat the shit out of certain Bruins the next time they saw each other. Jamie would rather have his eyes beaten black and get beat up himself instead of seeing Tyler suffering of any kind.

"Tyler, I have to l know. Please. I'm not like them, I care about you. Truly I do. So does Jordie and the rest of the team. We're like family," Jamie pleaded gently, squeezing Tyler's thigh.

Tyler took a deep breath, mentally preparing to tell Jamie the entire story. And it was a long one.

Jamie sat there quietly and fuming with fury as Tyler explained everything that he had experienced as a member of the Bruins from the time he had been drafted to the day he had been traded. Tyler said that even on draft day there was that coldness and iciness attitude towards him by the team who appeared to not even have wanted to draft him but had to. And it only got worse when nobody was there with him on draft day to congratulate him. No family. Nobody.

"Tyler...." Jamie brokenly said, as Tyler gulped and continued on.

Despite winning the Cup in his rookie year, it wasn't entirely all fun and games for Tyler as the team went out of their way to exclude him and play inappropriate jokes on him, even leaving him behind in the middle of nowhere once, scaring him. He reveals his so-called partying (which was highly blown out of proportion) was a way of coping since he had nobody. 

"You remembered at the 2012 All-Star game how shy I looked when we were two of the last two to be picked?" 

Jamie nodded.

"Well, that was due to me being absolutely grateful to escape Boston for even just a mere few days and seeing you with your god-awful haircut made me realize that you were the kind of teammate that I wanted to be friends with. And thank god a year later my wish came true. Because I don't know how I managed to stay strong and standing during those three years. I really don't..." Tyler shook his head, somewhat in amazement and somewhat in shock.

Jamie smiled and playfully ruffled Tyler's hair, pressing a kiss to it as well, while squeezing him in a gentle hug.

"But you did Tyler. Here you are with me, standing. Give yourself a bit more credit okay? You got through it, saw the light at the end of the tunnel and held on. And with me and Jordie and the rest of the guys who love you and enjoy your company and respect you. You don't have to worry anymore Tyler. I know it sucks about your family but just know who your true family is right now. By the way, when the dad come out on the trip with us next week, my dad says he is looking forward to spending some time with you too. I sort of mentioned the situation that you were in and he said he would be glad to spend some time with you, no problem at all. If you're mad at me for telling...oof!" Jamie spluttered out as Tyler tackled him into the bed, falling backwards and lying on top of him, smiling.

"Jamie, no, why would I be mad? That's honestly the sweetest thing you could do to make me feel better. And..I appreciate it so much. I just wish that I didn't make a scene at dinner. Blabbering like a PMSing so and so..." Tyler sighed as Jamie shook his head no.

"I can assure that's not what they think of you Ty. Not at all. Worried yes but not a baby. I'm sure Jordie has come up with a story or is shitting on the fire...not quite sure when he is left alone..." Jamie was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" called Jamie, he and Tyler giggling at the vulgarity of Jamie's words. That was one thing that had picked up since Tyler's arrival, the amount of swearing. Potty mouths galore.

"Watch your language baby brother!! It's your best brother in the whole world. Can I come in or are you two all gross in there?" came Jordie's taunting voice.

"Yeah...we're buck naked. Come back later!" called Tyler, he and Jamie snorting with laughter, immature little kids that they were coming out to play.

They heard Jordie grumble and then the door handle turned and he came in, glaring as he saw his brother and Tyler all cuddled up and cozy in bed. Sighing in mock disgust, Jordie sat down on the edge of the bed, turning serious.

"Again...gross. Jamie alone naked is scary because god forbid I've seen that enough to scar me forever and seeing your skinny little ass Segs...well it needs work if it will get Crosby or Toews level. But...good to see you all cheered up now. I suppose Jamie told you that our dad wants to spend some time with you on the trip? He was more than happy to and he has even said that if you ever want to talk feel free to call him. You're pretty much family anyway you little fuzzball," Jordie returned to the teasing by referring to Tyler's mussed up hair.

Tyler was touched by that and Jordie initiated the hug that Tyler was going to, only Jamie joined in and Tyler found himself trapped in a Benn sandwich with no escape.

Just a sandwich full of love and admiration.


End file.
